1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control bus device. More particularly, it relates to a control bus device to be arranged in a casing for an apparatus such as a control center in which a plurality of control units are arranged in a multistage in the casing and to be used as bus conductors for a controlling circuit common to be control units.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many cases, a plurality of control units arranged in a multistage in a casing to constitute a control center have a single control circuit being common to these control units, the control circuit including a power circuit, an alarm circuit and so on, on account of which a control bus device is used to simplify cross-wiring for each of the control units. In this case, it is desirable for the control bus device to be small in size and to require only a small space because the inner space of the control center should be compact. Further, the control bus device should facilitate wiring for branch lines to the control units.